Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2
Here is preview clip 2 from Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Torn - TinTin (TinTin) *Vin - Captain Haddock (TinTin) Transcript *(at Sligo station, Arnold and Flash enter the office) *TinTin: One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads. *Arnold: That's not our problem, is it? *TinTin: Well, it is a problem when the foreman's one of the unground's best informants. His name is Captain Haddock, for he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station at Boyle station. That's the way you can use the portal to travel to the Strip Mine and save Captain Haddock from his hideout. *Flash Sentry: Hey! Are you sure?! How come we get all the stupid missions? *TinTin: Excuse me, but you don't use your angry voice, and I don't like it when you do it. *Flash Sentry: Okay. *TinTin: Within a deal, the Baron made with the metal heads, the city's eco is almost gone. And his time is running out. If we can't get the kid back at the Throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend. *Arnold: Okay, TinTin. No problem. Come on, Flash Sentry. Let's do this. *Flash Sentry: If you say so. (they walk out of the office and hop on board No. 461, piloting Slieve Gullion No. 171, hauling a red Express coach, a blue and yellow Express coach, a green Express coach, and five other red Express coaches, as the two engines blow their whistles and set off from Belfast station. The two engines battle their way past other electric trains, only to hit two electric trains and send them flying off the tracks. 461 and Slieve Gullion just continue to battle onward) *Female 1: Please be careful and look where you're driving! (steps aside as 461 and Slieve Gullion steam toward Boyle station, their intended destination) *Arnold: Whoops! Sorry. *Female 1: That's okay. *(Steaming onward, the two engines begin a long steep climb to reach their goal, and steam past Culfadda) *Female 2: Hey! Watch it! *Flash Sentry: Sorry. *Female 2: That's alright. *(In 461's cabin, Flash picks up a coal shovel of coal, and quickly begins to stoke the furnace six times) *Flash Sentry: I've got it. Maybe stoke the furnace with coal can help. I thought stoking was not good for your health. *(461 rapidaly speeds up and rattles, dragging Slieve Gullion, the red Express coach, blue and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and five other red Express coaches) *(in the shadows, a gang of disgused men lurk in the shadows as they watch the double-headed special travel toward Boyle station, and charge down toward the train. In Slieve Gullion's cabin, as Henry (The Brave Locomotive) pilots No. 171, Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) is caught stoking with coal, unaware of the gangsters about to attack him) *Female 3: Watch out! *Arnold: Oops! *Flash Sentry: Sorry. *Female 3: That's alright. *(back in Slieve Gullion's cabin, Casey accidentally picks up one of the gangsters on his coal shovel of coal. Angered by this new distraction, Casey is furious by the train gangsters, so he stands up and battles the gangsters) *Casey Jones: Anybody we know? Take that! And that! And that! (stokes the furnace and fights the bandits) And that! And that! And that! And that! And that! Hang on. We're almost there. *Female 4: Careful! *Flash Sentry: Oops! *Arnold: Sorry. *Female 4: That's okay. *Casey Jones: (stops and looks at his watch and blinks. He puts it away and battles the bandits and stokes the furnace) Take this! And this! And this! And this! And this! Everybody, out! Everybody, out! (knocks all the thugs off his train) *Henry: That's taken care of them. We're here. (461 and Slieve Gullion stop, and as Arnold and Flash climb out, they go into the warp room at Boyle station and transport themselves in Strip Mine. They arrive at their goal, but defeat some enemies, then grabs some objects to arm themselves. They battle more enemies and grab more objects to arm themselves. The two heroes rocket on. More enemies appear, and as they try to attack the heroes, who defeat them, the heroes grab more objects to arm themselves. As more enemies charge toward them, Arnold and Flash defeat them and grab more objects to arm themselves, but walk onward to find Captain Haddock, then defeat more enemies to get more objects. They go on some escalators to fight off more enemies and get more objects to defend themselves. They go across a high bridge to fight more enemies and get more objects and open a door, that opens by itself) *Captain Haddock: HUH?! WHO DARES TO DISTURB ME?!!! *Flash Sentry: Make him stop, Arnold. He's out of control. *Arnold: Hey, Haddock. We're here to help me. Snap out of it. *Captain Haddock: Better stand back. *Arnold: But we're here to help you. You wouldn't be talking right now. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ON THAT?!!!!!! *Captain Haddock: Oh, thank heavens it's you guys. Right. Sorry. *Flash Sentry: It's just the two of us. *Captain Haddock: What do they think I'm worth?!! *Arnold: I'm beginning to wonder that myself. If you want, you can stay here and be metal meat. But me and Flash are leaving before those monsters come back. *Captain Haddock: No, wait. I'm coming with you. (they hop into the portal and go back to the lab at Boyle station) Thanks for saving my life. What could I have done without you? *Flash Sentry: Oh, it was nothing, and we'd like to thank you for not being a fool. *Captain Haddock: No problem. I'm sorry about that, guys. I'm a bit jumpy these days. *Flash Sentry: Jumpy? You haven't noticed. Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! A metal head behind you! *Captain Haddock: A metalhead?! Where?! Where? *Flash Sentry: Just kidding. Nice matching time being perfect. *Captain Haddock: Very funny. Those metalheads have been attacking on mining operations and we're running out of eco. Eco power keeps the city building walls up. And if the shield drops, well, then we'll all be done for. *Arnold: Hey, I have a few surprises for those metal heads. *Captain Haddock: You should keep the sheild walls up until the shadow figures out what he'll do. My readings show a drop in Eco Flow at the Drill Platform. Probably some metal heads are not sucking away power. So use the warp room, then go to the platform, and destroy every Metal Head ache you can find. *Arnold: Got it. *Flash Sentry: Yeah. *(Arnold and Flash go into the portal and warp to another place) Category:Julian Bernardino